10 Songs That Make Ianto Jones Think of Christmas
by PinkFairy727
Summary: In which there are cameos from a CGI polar bear, Janet the Weevil and Miss Piggy. Another pre-Christmas fic featuring: Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Tosh, Owen, Rhiannon


**Warnings: **Some swearing.

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I don't own Torchwood. Nor do I own The Muppets, Coca Cola or anything else you may recognise.

**Authors Notes: **My Christmas present for Erin_Giles. I was going to wait until next week to post this but it's finished and Erin_Giles was in need of cheering up. *love and hugs*

**Summary: **In which there are cameos from a CGI polar bear, Janet the Weevil and Miss Piggy.

* * *

**10 Songs That Make Ianto Jones Think of Christmas**

_1. All I Want For Christmas_

After that time Rhiannon and Johnny walked in on him serenading Jack- he'd had to bin both his Savage Garden albums after that- Ianto had vowed never to sing karaoke again. The only thing that surprises Ianto more than finding himself sitting at the exact same table, in the exact same bar, five months later is that Gwen has somehow talked him into singing again.

It was most definitely Gwen's fault. And the vodka and diet cokes Tosh has been making him drink. He doesn't even drink vodka!

Sitting at the table, drowning his sorrows in a pint of Brains and valiantly trying to ignore Owen's sniggers and taunts from next to him, Ianto starts debating if it's too early to drag Jack back to his flat. Deciding that since they're out, and it is Christmas after all, he's going to have one more pint then he doesn't care if it's half 9 or half 12 he and Jack are going home.

Ianto is half out of his seat when he realises he recognises the guy tripping up the steps to the small stage. Ianto knows without looking at the rest of his teammates, and by the way Gwen is choking into her malibu and coke, that he's not the only person who hadn't pegged Rhys as a guy who would get up and sing karaoke.

Four painful minutes later and Ianto has forgiven Gwen for dragging him into this bar. He stands, claps and cheers with the rest of the table as Rhys stumbles back down the stairs towards a beaming Gwen.

Perhaps it's the beer talking, or perhaps it's because Gwen looks more touched and happier than Ianto has seen her in...well forever really, but Ianto thinks he's never heard a Mariah Carey song sound better.

_2. Stop The Cavalry_

He and Jack are both waging war against Ianto's Christmas tree when it happens. Jack suddenly stops laughing and drops the end of the tinsel, his eyes and his mind somewhere other than Ianto's living room.

Ianto reaches across to the CD player, either to turn off the music or to change the track, anything to help Jack escape from where he is trapped. Jack's fingers close around Ianto's wrist before he can reach the CD player.

"Leave it," Jack says, his voice hoarse and his eyes still miles away. Ianto nods and turns to face Jack, running his free hand through Jack's hair.

_I'm here, _he is saying silently with each run of his fingers. _I'm here. You're okay. Do you want to talk about it? _Jack's eyes shut at the first touch of Ianto's fingers but after a while he opens them again with a sigh.

With one hand still enclosed around Ianto's wrist, Jack pulls the two of them to the floor, the side of his head resting against Ianto's shoulder. He sighs again before starting to talk.

Ianto doesn't say anything as Jack talks about young men and even younger boys, of being away from home during the war and how it was even worse at Christmas. They just sit on his cold, uncomfortable floor, tinsel and baubles strewn around them as Jack talks and plays with Ianto's fingers, Jona Lewie crooning in the background.

_3. Holidays Are Coming...Holidays Are Coming._

Ianto doesn't care if he's being petulant or how good the graphics are or that Mica thinks the cute polar bear is the cutest polar bear in the whole wide universe- the Coca-Cola Christmas adverts don't count unless they've got the proper song on them.

_4. Auld Lang Syne_

The first time Jack kisses Ianto it is New Years Eve, just a quick peck on the cheek as Jack runs around the hub with some mistletoe, stealing kisses from everybody on his team, Auld Lang Syne and BBC News blasting out of one of Tosh's computers. Suzie throws her arms around his neck and proceeds to kiss Jack with enthusiasm, much to Jack's delight. Tosh also gives Jack a peck on the cheek, standing on her tiptoes and Jack crouching down so she can reach.

It takes fifteen minutes, three security cameras and a dead-end before Jack finally catches up with Owen.

The first time Jack kisses Ianto properly it is New Year again. They've fucked and they've fought and Jack's held a gun to his head since the last time Auld Lang Syne echoed around the Hub. But this time there is no mistletoe and no gimmicks and as Jack leans in to gently brush his lips across Ianto's, muttering 'Happy New Year' before pulling away, Ianto thinks that maybe, _just maybe, _he's going to be okay after all.

_5. In Dulce Jubilo_

The first thing Ianto does upon waking up on the first of December is to change his ringtone. In Dulce Jubilo is festive but it is still more professional than Slade or that annoyingly catchy song Peter Kay's just released.

It also annoys Owen _and _Johnny whenever his phone goes off and, really, if that's not a good enough reason to love a song Ianto doesn't know what is.

_6. Step Into Christmas_

Ianto doesn't have many Christmas traditions. Every year since he was sixteen he has spent Christmas Eve at Rhiannon's on her sofa and he buys Johnny Rugby tickets, receiving a crate of lager in return.

Sometime since he moved back to Cardiff he and Tosh started a new tradition. Every year Ianto is the one who drives her to the train station so she can visit her family in London. They get stuck in traffic and hum along to the songs being played on BBC Radio Wales, occasional laughing at something idiotic said by the DJ or one of the annoyingly cheery people on the Christmas adverts.

They sit mostly in silence until, without fail, Step Into Christmas comes on. Neither of them actually likes more than a handful of Elton John songs but, for some reason neither of them can explain, they are both of the opinion that Step Into Christmas is a bloody good song. Therefore, for four and half minutes every December, they forget that they are the two quiet members of Torchwood and they sing without restraint. They wave their hands, shake their heads and, much to the bemusement of the people in the next lane, they play air-guitar and drums while waiting at the traffic lights before settling down again once the song is over.

Last year they were still waiting by the time they arrived at the train station. They stay sitting in the car for forty-five minutes until it comes on, causing Tosh to just miss her train in the process. Ianto then sits with Tosh on the platform for an extra hour and a half before the next train arrives.

_7. I Want To Break Free_

How Owen learnt that the best way to get Janet to wear a Santa hat at a jaunty angle is to serenade her with Queen songs Ianto _really _doesn't want to know.

_8. Mistletoe and Wine_

This is the song that Ianto associates with his childhood Christmas'. He remembers his Mam singing the song while they decorated the tree, his Dad and Rhiannon both protesting about her poor singing and the fact that it was Cliff Richard, who was very old and _very _uncool according to Rhiannon.

Ianto never mentions this when he catches Rhiannon singing when he's at her house, helping her and the kids decorate. He just smiles, hands David another bauble to put on the tree and hums along.

_9. Twelve Days of Christmas_

Admittedly, the song is more than a bit repetitive and on more than one occasion Ianto has wanted nothing more than to feed Miss Piggy to the pterodactyl, but frankly, Christmas just isn't Christmas unless The Muppets are involved.

_10. Silent Night_

Ianto has never been a big Frank Sinatra fan, and though Jack has tried on several occasions to change his mind, Ianto still prefers Michael Bublé, David Gray or occasionally a bit of Snow Patrol.

He's even got that well worn Madonna album that Rhiannon bought him when he was twelve. The one Jack came come across at three in the morning when he couldn't sleep and decided that snooping around Ianto's flat was much more fun that staring at Ianto's bedroom ceiling.

But as he and Jack sway to Silent Night in front of his Christmas tree, a warm feeling in his veins from the red wine, the Christmas spirit and Jack, Ianto thinks that maybe Jack was right about Frank Sinatra after all.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know :c)**


End file.
